1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a structure or arrangement of a display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure or arrangement of a flat panel display.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast development of the digital information and multimedia applications, as well as display manufacturers developing the markets, the application of displays has become more popular. For example, flat panel displays are commonly used devices in homes and offices. People look forward to high-quality displays. In contrast with the traditional cathode ray tube display (CRT), the flat panel display has advantages including thin thickness, smaller volume, lightweight and so forth.
Some materials may be reduced to lose weight of the flat panel display. However, other materials having certain functions are difficult to be canceled, resulting in a bottleneck.
For fabricating the traditional flat panel display, the back plate of the display module is used for fixing one or more system boards, and then the rear cover is locked. However, the back plate of the display module should be reduced to lose weight; for example, hook slips or lock holes of the back plate are canceled to result in no place of the back plate fixing the system boards.
In view of above, there is a need in the related field to provide a novel flat panel display and a method for fabricating the same.